Full Metal Alchemist-Alchemy Gates
by alchemistbass27
Summary: Ed and Al of course we never truly done. The Elric brothers will once again face a situation that will include loss and sacrifice that will leave the landscape of their world damaged. A familiar enemy and a new one will destroy the world of alchemy if the brothers do not find a way to stop them. Chapter 1 just posted.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist-Alchemy Gates

Prologue

As I see him sitting there with a wide smile across his face I feel like I am visiting an old friend. I didn't know I would ever be coming back to talk to this thing. Its black outline along with the tall gate behind him is a scene I am apprehensive about. This man is me and I am this man. Truth knows no mercy and Truth knows the pain I have experienced. He will never willingly give me what I want .

"You know better than to come here Elric."

He's right I do know better.

"The two of you only come here when you want something that doesn't belong to you anymore."

I swear I almost feel excitement in his voice. I truly believe he is holding a grudge against us for our previous dealings.

"Who do you want back this time? Which sin are you trying to cover or commit? Let me see if you're willing to pay the price for your forbidden desire."

No turning back now. I know this is a bad choice and I know he will be mad.

"I want the gate back."

"That gate doesn't belong to you. Its price is too high for anyone.

Well he does have me there. I know that gate doesn't belong to me. I know the price is too high so now it's a negotiation. Too many people are counting on me completing this. It has been four long years since we defeated father and put the world back in order. All the traveling and all the research that has been accomplished will mean nothing. I guess Truth will feel a little differently if I play to his needs.

"How about…..an equal trade for the gate?'

"What can be equal to such a magnificent thing?"

"Your life or existence or whatever you consider yourself."

I see a look of confusion come across his blackened face. I don't think he has ever had someone question his self before. He has always just been there forever. A split second of anger can be felt. Then laughter comes echoing to me. He stands holding his stomach his laughing isn't stopping at all. I feel like he is a little clueless about the human world.

"What…..(laughing)…is ever…(more laughing)…going to happen…..(still laughing)….to me?"

"Your little friend in the flask has it out for you."

His laughing stopped in less than a blink of an eye. Now a serious and dark tone came from him.

"That little friend you speak of is behind the gate. He has been there for a long time. Such a cheap attempt to acquire what you want will not work on me."

"I guess you didn't hear about what happened to Xing."

"I do not worry about countries in your world. I am here to make sure greedy alchemists such as yourself, do not get to play God."

"I guess that's why you allowed almost all the citizens of Xing to become a philosophers stone."

He sits down back where he was when I first got here. His blank stare is going through me like a knife. I really wish he had more facial expressions because this is terrible to try and read what he is thinking.

"What happens with others is none of your concern. That foolish human has paid the price for his dealings. He wanted a stone that gave him the ultimate power of alchemy and alkahestry. With the millions of souls he gave I was more than happy to provide him with such a stone."

"So the souls are behind the gate and not in him, correct?"

"That is correct alchemist."

"What do you think happened when you opened that gate and took in all those souls? Did you take into consideration that maybe someone isn't there anymore?"

He's gone. It feels weird being here. In a way it's calming. With Truth gone it truly does put an overwhelming feeling of not being allowed here through my soul. After what seemed like an hour but I'm sure it was just a few minutes or seconds, who knows, Truth reappears in front of me. Inches from my face he stands there. Rage fills the area, the white background starts to turn darker and darker.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE THING?"

"He is with the…..what did you call him…..foolish human you gave the ultimate power too."

"THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL."

"You gave him the ultimate stone. You opened the gate so he could take him out. Now he has the ultimate power and the creature that knows the secrets of what lies behind the gate. How long do you honestly think you have left in this universe?"

The rage has not subsided one bit. I see a little shake in him. Does he actually know fear? Does he fear the power he was able to grant? I know this isn't a payment to get the gate back. This is just information to attain something that is not mine.

"I need more."

"You really don't understand this situation, do you? If they are successful in getting rid of you there is no more exchange in the world. You control what prices are paid and keep us in line. With you gone, there is no more balance. There is no more prices to be paid. There is no longer an obstacle in the way of taking the power behind the gate. You are the only one who can put him back in there."

I say that as calmly as I can. I need to keep focus here.

"I am willing to return the gate for the sake of keeping the balance. However, there is no guarantee that you will succeed in this job. I need an insurance from you right now that such a thing will not go to waste and you will give your life to make sure that thing is back where it belongs."

My life…

"I will give you one year. Take a part of my soul and in exchange you give me one year to complete this task. If I fail you get my body and soul and I can never be brought back.

What the hell am I doing?! This is not what I wanted to do for this. How the hell am I going to face my brother now? I've already said it, this should be enough. Now we will have a fighting chance if he says yes. Please say yes. We need this badly. A part of my soul should be enough.

"You have a deal alchemist."

"When can you deliver your end?"

"As soon as I take part of your soul the gate will be returned."

"Good, I'm sure Ed is going to be surprised when it's returned to him. Hang on brother, the help you and all of us needed is finally coming."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own FMA or will ever claim too.**_

 _ **I just want to tell a story. I hope everyone enjoys it.**_

Chapter 1

Rebirth of Metal

Edward just arrived to Resembool. It has been five days since the fall of Xing. Al was there recently and Ed spent a whole day trying to get into contact with him before he finally heard he was ok. Al has been working with May for a very long time on separating chimeras. No matter how close they seem to have been in theory it always seems to turn into human transmutation. Ed knows that Al won't actually try anything that will open that gate.

As he walks down the very familiar road he's a little surprised that Winry wasn't there to greet him like usual. He's a little thankful for this since his leg has a slight squeak to it. She's always pestering him about his maintenance and upkeep. "She's probably got another order or some new upgrade for me she's working on." He mutters to himself. After his usual walk he rounds the bend to where he can see his home. He shares it with Winry and Pinako still. With all the constant traveling it hasn't made sense to build a house on their old property.

There is no noise. It is dead silent. Usually you hear people talking and machinery running. Ed gets a cold feeling deep in his stomach. He knows this feeling all too well, it has been years since he felt it though. Scared, he starts running towards the house and a figure comes into the open doorway to his home. It's a person covered in a black robe with a hood covering their face. This person has a dark aura about them that pierces through him.

"Who are you?" Ed asks forcefully.

"I tried being patient and waiting for you Ed. I guess I got a little bored."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What's wrong Ed? Don't you recognize my voice?"

They take a few steps out of the doorway and just stand there. Ed sees a crooked smile come across his face. It's a man a familiar man. As the light finally shows the face of Edwards' enemy he is taken by surprise. It's Lin! The emperor of Xing is standing right there in front of Ed.

"Lin, what are you doing here?"

"It's cute that you think I am Lin. I remember playing this game before when you thought I was someone else. I will say I do enjoy this face a lot better than I did that slave from before."

It can't be. It can't be father. Ed has already defeated father once before. He lost his gate as a result of it. He runs towards Lin shoving him to the side and goes into his home. It is trashed. The living room has furniture thrown around. Tools and parts lay scattered across the floor. The kitchen is in just as bad of condition. Underneath some broken dishes he sees Pinako. Rushing towards her he clears off the broken dishes and checks her. She has scratches across her face and arms and a bruise across her temple.

"Granny, answer me. Can you hear me? Hey, wake up."

Lin enters the house and stands behind Ed.

"Don't worry Ed. I only played with the old lady a little bit. She is surprisingly frail. That cute blonde upstairs she was a fighter."

After hearing that Ed storms towards Lin. He grabs his robe and starts punching him in the face as hard as he can. His right hand starts to hurt and blood starts running down his arm. No damage is done. Lin picks him up with one arm and throws him through the wall in the kitchen outside. He crashes into a stack of firewood and falls heavily to the ground.

Lin follows as he steps over Ed and picks him up again. Ed desperately tries to catch his breath. A few of his ribs are broken and his right arm is killing him.

"Come on Ed. That young woman did a better job than this. She punched and kicked me so many times even used a wrench on me. She was a true fighter for a pathetic human. My only complaint about her was her screaming…please stop I'm pregnant…...what a pathetic thing to say. I guess in the end she…."

His words stopped with the load bang. Lins' head tilts to the side and blood starts running down the side of his face. Ed turns to look towards the house and there's Winry standing there holding a pistol. She is badly beaten. Her left eye is swollen halfway shut. Cuts and scrapes are across her body as well and her hands have blood on them. She definitely landed a lot of hits on Lin. Lin is still holding onto Ed and his hole in his head starts to heal up.

"Let go of him right now you bastard."

Lin slowly turns his head towards Winry. This human woman is standing there pistol in her right hand and stomach in her left arm. His anger is starting to rise as this stubborn person refuses to stay down. He throws Ed to the ground and starts towards her. Winry fires shot after shot. Two hit his face and three more hit his chest. He stands there a moment and lets himself heal up.

"This is only making it harder on you woman. I actually thought about having Ed watch his fiancé and child die in front of him. Now I think I will torture you more and let him listen to your screams for a little bit."

Winry goes to fire more and she is out. She throws the gun down and sees the firewood axe on the ground. She picks it up and starts swinging hard at Lin. He lifts his arm up and it able to stop it from cutting it off. Ed tries to stand he sees his fiancé fighting and crying and he knows he has to help. As soon as he stands he is gone. In front of him now is a black figure. White open space is all around him with a gate standing behind the black figure.

"Enjoy this present Alchemist. The price for it is high if you fail."

Before Ed could say anything he was back at his home. Lin notices something changed and turns back to look at Ed. He grabs Winrys' hair and throws her into the side of the house and stares at Ed. Ed claps his hands places them on the ground and long spear comes out of it. Lin charges towards him punching and kicking as hard as he can taking vicious cuts from Ed. Taking his spear he plunges it into his stomach pulling upward splitting Lin in two. His healing isn't stopping at all. Lin punches Ed in the chest then face and he falls to the ground with a thud. He grabs the spear from Ed and raising it above his head about to strike him down.

Ed claps his hands and before he can place them on the ground Lin stomps his right arm in the dirt. While standing on his arm Lin starts stomping repeatedly onto Eds' chest. His broken ribs are really killing him now and a little blood starts trickling out of his mouth.

"Damn you Elric. Damn that stupid arm. I had you beat before. I destroyed this arm last time. This arm is the arm that defeated me. I won't make the same mistake again."

Lin swings down hard onto Eds' shoulder. Ed screams in pain as the blade from his own spear tears through the shoulder. As blood pours out of his body Lin picks up his arm and laughs a little.

"To think a little arm like this could bring me down."

He throws it onto the ground and starts slashing at the arm repeatedly. Ed screams at him to stop but it just makes him go faster. What was once a whole arm is now in dozens of pieces across the yard. Ed grips his right side with his remaining good hand and tries to stand. His focus is leaving him. Winry tries to stand but her head is spinning from the beating and being thrown into the house.

Lin looks down at his victims. Finally it's all over now. After four years of being behind that gate he is finally free. The one who defeated him lay in his own blood about to pass out for good. He looks towards the woman who caused him so much trouble and gets a sick idea.

"Hey, do you want to see what you child looks like."

Ed screams as loud as he can and jumps up and lunges for Lin. Lin dodges this clumsy attempt at a take down and jumps in the air towards Winry. Ed sees his own spear pointed at her. Winry tries to move away but is too slow. While in the air he vanishes. In a flash a large spear made of stone collides with Lin and he sent flying thirty feet away from Ed and Winry.

"It's unforgivable to do anything to this family. What you just experienced was the beautiful alchemy passed down the Armstrong line for generations."

As Ed hears this familiar and strong voice he turns his head and sees a huge man standing off to the side of him. His shirt is already off and even in so much pain he can see what looks like sparkles coming from his body. Lin starts to stand back up after taking that massive attack from Armstrong. He looks over to see his new opponent.

"The Strong Arm Alchemist I see. I'm not strong enough yet to take you on, so I will be taking my leave."

A dark circle surrounds Lin on the ground. He slowly starts to sink into the earth with a smile across his face. Alex smashes into the ground causing thousands of spikes to appear and heading towards him. The spikes hit Lin tearing into his body but he continues to sink.

"Next time we will have some more fun Edward. Next time your kids' life will be mine."

He is now gone. Alex goes towards Winry and she says to him to check on Ed. Ed looks up and sees him kneeling down to him on the ground. In his last moments of consciousness he feels his body being picked up as it was nothing.

That night in the Rockbell home cleanup is still being done. Pinako is sitting at the kitchen table smoking a pipe and holding an ice pack on her head. Alex is flipping the furniture in the living room and putting everything back under the directions of Pinako. She is resting up after finishing surgery on Ed. Winry is up in the room with her fiancé keeping an eye on him. Ed hasn't woken up since he passed out earlier in the day.

"That child lost a lot of blood again. I use to blame the State for him getting into trouble but I know he has a lot of friends there that would die for him."

"Ma'am if you only knew how much Edward and Alphonse mean to all of us you would know they are our family."

"Mr. Armstrong you never told me why you showed up in the first place."

Hearing those words, Alex stops working and goes upstairs. When he reaches the door to Eds' room he knocks very gently. Winry opens the door and signals him in. She sits back down on chair next to Eds' bed. Alex stands behind her and places his big hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling Miss Rockbell?"

"I'm fine now. I'm sore all over but now that Ed is here and will be ok I know I will be ok."

"That's good to hear. Forgive me for not congratulating you well before today on your news of a baby. The Armstrong family has many traditions they do when someone is expecting."

"It's fine. It really is. Ed has been gone for so long I hadn't even told him yet. I don't know what all was going through his mind when he was being told everything or when he saw me."

"Knowing Edward like I do, he will be beyond happy."

"I know he will be once he processes everything. I just want him to wake up now."

Armstrong takes a good look at Ed and sees his face is looking out the window. A small tear rolls down his cheek with his eyes still closed. He knows Ed is awake. He knows Ed is thinking about everything that has happened. This kid that he watched and helped grow is hurting. Alex loves the boys as his own family and even a part of him thinks of them as sons he has never had.

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you give Ed a message from me?"

"What is it?"

"I was sent here to bring Ed back to the Capitol. With everything that happened at Xing, Brigadier General Mustang wanted Ed as a consultant. Ed knows more about this sort of thing than anyone else. I even brought this with me to give to Ed."

He takes out a silver pocket watch and places it on the night stand next to the bed. It's a brand new State Alchemist pocket watch with an inscription on the back that says Full Metal on it.

"We know Ed was unable to use alchemy and wanted him to have this anyways. With this he could have had all the authority he needed to do anything he could to help us. After the events of today he would be welcomed back to the State as a State Alchemist with a ranking of Lt. Colonel. So please tell him everything that I have said and we will respect his decision, whatever it may be."

Alex turns and leaves the room slowly closing the door behind him. Winry looks at Ed and knows he is awake now.

"Did you get all of that?"

No answer from Ed.

"What will you do now?"


End file.
